fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War/Issue 3
In the long conversation between Raymond's group and Keith, they learned very little. All Keith would says is that he's Located in London and he studies the disease. After a while, Woody calls a meeting in Steven's house. "As you may know, we're running low on food. If we don't get some fast, we may not survive," Woody says, sad. "Dad! I don't wanna die!" Lionel, Steven's son, whines. "You won't," Steven assures. "Please," Woody says. "Let me finish." He starts back up. "If someone could run into town, that'd be great." "I know my way around," Raymond says. "I'm fast and quiet. I could do I quick and easy." "I'm coming, too," Jason offers. Raymond then thinks about the school mishap. "No, it's fine," Raymond tells him. "I'm coming," Jason says, more serious now. "It's okay, let him come," Woody tells him. This makes Raymond angry, but it passes. 'He obviously knows about Jason. Why'd he let him go with me?' Raymond thinks. "I'll go get some stuff, can't wait," Jason tells him, leaving the small hut. Raymond just stands there, silent. Then he exits the house. "What the fuck- what the frig just happened?" Raymond asks himself. 'Better watch what I say,' Raymond thinks to himself. Raymond walks to the book store to read Guardians of Ga'Hoole, a novel he started when he was a teenager, but never started again until now. "Yo! Raymond," a voice calls. Raymond doesn't even have to turn around, he knows it's Jason. "I'm ready," Jason tells him. "What'd you have to get?" Raymond asks. "I.. um.. had to put my, uh.. phone away," Jason lies. This scares Raymond, but he doesn't want to question him. They walk into town. Silence the whole way. "What's up, man?" Jason asks. "What? Oh nothing.. nothing," Raymond replies. "Come on, man, why you acting so weird?" Jason asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost." "It's nothing," Raymond shoots. "It it because I didn't trust you at first? 'Cause if it is, I'm sorry," Jason tells him. The rest of the way is silent. That is until they hear a voice. "Yo yo yo, this is Miami king," a teenage boy says. "Holy shit, man, you gotta work on your greeting," Jason says. ---- "You're calling the police?" Spencer asks the woman. "I'm calling the police!" she shoots back. "Watch this," Spencer whispers to Axel. "Please don't do this," Brent pleads. "I- I have to," she tells him. "No, you don't," Brent tells her. "Yes, I do," she says picking up the phone. The woman dialed '999' a few times, the hangs up each time. "You can't call 999 then hang up, it's illegal," Spencer says. "There- there's no answer," she says shocked. She coughs a few times. Then she rubs her eyes. "Why is there no one there?" she asks in shock. "Because it's the end of the world. No anything anymore, just people. Murder is a part of life now," Spencer explains. "Why?" she asks. "The disease," Spencer explains. The woman starts coughing again. Cough after cough. She coughs out blood. A lot. She rubs her eyes hard, then passes out. "Fuck! She has the disease!" Spencer yells. They run. Brent limping. They run for a while, forgetting about their hunger until they find a deserted diner. "Wait. How do we even know the disease is contagious?" Axel asks. "We don't, rather safe than sorry, though," Spencer says. They search the diner for an entrance, none. "How do we get in?" Brent asks. "I don't know, but we have to get in," Spencer says. "We need to find a way to-" Brent starts. "AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Axel screams in pain. Axel had attempted to break the big window with his fist. "Only made a small crack," Brent notices. "Spencer can we get in through here?" "I think," Spencer says. Spencer walks over to a big rock. "Tried looking around, bozo?" Spencer asks Axel. He picks up the rock, walks over to the window and biffs it. The window breaks. They walk in and eat until they are full. Doesn't take much, now. ---- Back at the town Lionel cries for a long time because of what Woody said about the food issue. "I don't wanna die, dad! I don't want to!" he sobs. "You're not going to die, it's okay," Steven tries to calm him down. In the room with them is Sapphire. She is angered with her father. "Excuse me for a minute," she says to Steven. "Go right ahead," Steven says. She exits the hut, still hearing Steven trying to calm down his son. She half runs to their house. "Dad!" She calls. Woody walks out of a room, "What is it?" "Lionel is sobbing out there because of what you said," she confronts him. "Well the way Steven raised that kid, he cries whenever he hears anything he doesn't like," Woody tells her. "So now it's Steven's fault?" Sapphire asks. "Could you calm him down?" Woody asks her. "Fine," Sapphire replies. She walks back to the hut to calm Lionel down. "Could I try to calm him down?" she asks. "Go right ahead," Steven says. She sits down. "I don't want to die!" Lionel cries. "Can I tell you a story?" Sapphire asks. "It might cheer you up." "Okay, but I don't think it will help," he replies. "Well, when I was a kid, my mother and father worked, a lot. I was always home alone, well Jason was there. Anyways, they would always blame the other for not going shopping. Now, Jason was young, like a baby," She tells him. "Ha ha! Baby Jason!" Lionel laughs. "Now we never had much to eat, witch made Jason scream and cry. I tease him about that now. I would always do the funniest things to make him laugh. He was 3 and I was 5," Sapphire continues. "What'd you do?" Lionel asks, not crying anymore. "I'd do stuff like, umm, throw old board games and rip up books," Sapphire says. "That was stupid," Lionel says. "It was, but it was fun," Sapphire says. "Well, at least you're not crying anymore." ---- "What's happening?" Raymond asks. "Hey, yo! I have a group just off town," he says. "Who are you?" Jason asks. "Jasper Pickett, Miami king!" Jasper introduces. "This is London, you a little lost?" Jason asks. "I have a group, you wanna join?" Jasper asks. "We have one, trying to merge with another," Raymond tells him. "Sorry." "The three groups can merge! Unless you have one big-ass group," Jasper says. "No thanks," Raymond says. "Come on! Don't you want hot showers, good meals and beds?" Jasper asks. "It's a community everyone and anyone can join!" "Fine we'll check it out," Jason says annoyed. They walk until they get to the place Jasper was talking about. The whole time Jasper was making annoying comments about Miami and making fun of how Raymond and Jason look. "What's this?" Jason asks. All that's there is a warehouse. "Please just wait, bros," Jasper says. They walk into the warehouse as Jasper closes the door. They walk to the back, checking the place out. They hear rapid chains clanging against the door. "What the heck?" Raymond says. "That mother fucker! He's locking us in!" Jason screams. They run to the front of the warehouse as fast as they can. Too late. "I'm going to get the boss, be back in a few," Jasper calls. "Mother fucker!" Jason screams. "So now can you tell me why you're acting so weird?" Jason asks. "I know about... about the school," Raymond says slowly. "What?" Jason asks. "About you, the shooting, I know," Raymond continues. "And you're acting so weird because?!" Jason yells. "YOU SCARED I'M GONNA KILL YOU?! I wouldn't do that! YOU KNOW! Here TAKE MY KNIFE! I can't be trusted with it." Then there's silence, Jason glares at Raymond often. "I'm not mad at you," Jason says. "Just got a little pissed, that's all." They soon hear a the chains banging. The door then opens. "Matthew, this is Raymond and Jason. Raymond and Jason, this is Matthew," Jasper introduces. "You're bringing more strangers? What are you, an idiot?" Matthew asks Jasper. "Think about it, them, you, the group and the king of Miami. We'll survive just fi-" Jasper starts then a loud bang is heard. Jasper then starts to choke on his own blood and falls over. A gunshot wound on the back of his neck. Then Raymond and Jason look up at Matthew, his revolver pointed where Jasper use to stand. "Why did you do that?!" Jason screams. "Jasper was stupid, reckless, couldn't use his brain for a second. We don't need people like that in the new order. He was a liability, you look fit," Matthew explains. "We have a group of our own, why should we abandon them for you?" Jason asks. "Trust me, everything will be just fine," Matthew says. Category:The Last War Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan Category:The Last War Issues